A Girl In Vegas
by Cape-Cod-Kwassa-Kwassa
Summary: The story of a girl who moves to Vegas and gets a job in the Crime Lab. Greg/Oc Muchly poo at summaries
1. Walking In

**Diclaimer **: Yes, yes, i own nothing :)

A Girl In Vegas...

I pulled up in the car park of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, I checked the time on the radio display thingy, 7:20, oh well, only ten minutes early eh, better to seem enthusiastic than mucho disorganised. I yanked my bag out of the back and locked my lovely little car. Walking into the entrance of the a new working place is quite surreal, with the new and shininess that those new things seem to have...ehe, well, better find some sort of reception.

"Er, hi, I'm Carys O'Brien, I'm here to see Mr Gill Grissom, I'm the new DNA tech..." I tried my best to look confident, but its hard when you're about 5ft 2 and wearing stupidly uncomfortable shoes, but I pushed through, go me. My hair was pulled up in one of those messy but stylish ponytails and I had put on some eyeliner, keep it simple but stylish that's what my brother says.

"Oh yes here you are..." The receptionist pointed at an older man who was looking at some files. "Gill, your new lab rat is here" How dare she, im no rat...oh, I get it, okay, Carys calm down, it's just a new job, it's something your good at remember. Yeah, I've been telling myself that for a while now freaking first day nerves.

Whilst I had been lost in my own little world, Mr Grissom and the receptionist lady, I make a mental note to learn the names of people here, and not learn them by the nicknames that I make for them. "Well Miss O'Brien, would you like to follow me to my office before I show you around, just to explain a few things" I followed Grissom through the corridors of a rather nice looking lab, well, but much nicer than the one I used to work in, ooh, I shall tell Grissom that, compliments are always good.

I had to blink a few times when I went into Grissom's office, lots of bugs, ooh he's a bug man, NO, no nicknames. "You okay Carys"..."Yes, yes fine." I smiled and let him go over the usual, don't break stuff please and the be nice to your workmates and keep the lab tidy rules. I'll bet they have cleaners too, I mean, lots of glass windows and they're all real shiny, must have cleaners...god, keep going off topic don't I, sorry.

"So why did you choose Las Vegas Carys?"

"Oh erm, fancied a change of scenery" I smiled

"Oh I see, where from?"

Geez he likes his questions...meh, s'only fair, I have a weird name. Stupid parents, yes I love them dearly, but a Welsh and Irish name, how could they.

"Dublin, there's only so many leprechauns you can work with" I joked, and he seemed mildly amused, which is surely a good thing. Bug man/Grissom stood up and told me to follow him to the break room where I could meet the CSI's, to see who else I would be working with aside from the lab techs. Walking into a room of new people can make you feel a little bit intimidated, but to my luck as we were walking through the door the guy standing at the counter spilled coffee all over himself. I stifled a laugh and managed to look normal (or whatever you can call normal)

"Nice one there Nicky" A tall guy, nice looking kinda cute tall guy, sniggered at coffee jeans.

"Shut it Greg, do you want me to mention the time that you spilled that pigs..."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, yes yes, I'm so very sorry" Tall guy glared and coffee jeans. Weell, I'm glad they haven't noticed me yet, oh I think that as bug man clears his throat.

"Now, you two, don't make me look bad in front of the new DNA tech, this is Carys O'Brien" He turned and gestured towards me, I smiled and did a little wave at the room of people staring at me, managed to mumbled out a hi as well. Best introduction so far.

Bug man gestured to people to the CSI's one at a time "And this Carys, is Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders, oh and I have a body dump that needs to be picked up, Sara, Warrick would you mind?" Sara and Warrick stood to leave, but said hi before leaving, how very kind of them, I shall say hi properly when they return.

"Soo, you have an odd name..." Tall Greg sauntered over to me with a small smirk on his face, it was a nice smirk, not to smirky, more of a playful smirk, stop staring at his lips now.

The woman I believe was Catherine stood up and walked over to tall Greg "Oh thats a nice way to start off a conversation, don't mind him" she turned to me "He's not that bright."

"Hey"

"I'm just joking around, but if he bothers you, just tell me, he'll quickly stop"

"Uhh okay thanks" I smiled at her before she turned to leave.

"But your name is a little odd..."Tall Greg, Carys, stop the nicknames, sorry, Greg pressed on about my silly name, yeah I'll admit it name is rather odd.

"Ah, yeah, yah see, my dad was Irish, so there's the last name and my mum was Welsh, so I got stuck with Carys, buut, people often end up calling me Carrie, cause they forget the rys bit at the end" I let out a small giggle before I looked round to see bug ma..Grissom waiting patiently for me.

"And seems like somebody's waiting for me, see you guys later" I waved at them with the friendly smile still on my face, I guess it's time to meet the lab techs now


	2. Meeting the Lab Rats

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

A Girl In Vegas...

I followed Grissom through some more corridors before he stopped and ushered me through into a separate room.

"This is the AV room, audio visua..." Grissom started

"Audio visual, yeah, I did work in a lab before, but it was more all in one room and less new" I smiled, the lab I used to be in wasn't too bad, but the guys that work here would probably say it was.

"Ah yes of course sorry, but this is Archie's room, Archie this is Carys, the new DNA tech" I walked in a little way and shook hands with Archie, who was a bit on the cute side as well, seems they do make em better across the pound, I sniggered a little, but managed to cover it but clearing my throat.

"Hey, welcome to Viva Las Vegas, I can show you round a bit more when we have a break"

"Yeah sure" I gave him my signature friendly smile and let Grissom lead me to the rest of the lab. The little guided tour took about twenty more minutes, I met Bobby the ballistics expert, he sounds like a gun guy, Henry in tox, funny man he is and Mandy the fingerprint expert, I could get along with her. Yes all was going well until I was introduced to David Hodges in the trace lab...

"Ahh Grissom I have your results"

"I didn't give you anything to analyse Hodges that should go to either Sara or Warrick, I'm not on any cases tonight."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I'm showing the new DNA tech, Carys around, get her settled..."

"Right so your showing Wendy's replacement around then" He said bitterly before giving me an evil look.

"Um, I didn't know that I was replacing anyone, I just got offered a transfer and I" I wasn't allowed to finish, Grissom interrupted me at that point.

"No she's not Wendy's replacement, she got offered a transfer from the Dublin crime lab" He looked at me as if to ask if that was right, I simply nodded being a little dumbfounded in the situation.

"And Wendy took another job so really, this rather innocent person didn't do anything wrong, and she is good at her job, and could probably do your job as well, so be nice." I just stood there awkwardly, before smiling at this Hodges guy and walking out. He wasn't gonna ruin the good beginning to my new job. Last stop on the tour, the DNA lab, oh and wahoo for the first time I get one all by myself. Grissom showed me where everything was and the best way to keep it tidy.

"So got any questions?"

"Can I listen to music in here, cause I always used to and it doesn't distract me, it helps me to work a lot faster..." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah not to load though, and if Ecklie comes around, turn it off" I blinked at him before nodding, I remember Ecklie, he was, well, a bit dull, but I only met him once, in my interview, I could be wrong.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it, oh and use a fair system for analysing DNA, avoids arguments."

"Yeah, I always use the good ole first comes first serve, unless it's a really important case." Grissom smiled and left my lab, hahahaha, how cool is that, MY LAB. I sat in the chair near the computer and span around a little bit and put my ipod on with my speakers. Ahh Ray Charles. And now it begins.

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Question Time

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing

A Girl In Vegas...

Silly me, not actually checking when the breaks are, really shoulda done that. The Archie, Mandy and Henry wouldn't have seen me jigging and singing, oh yes singing, to Lilly Allen, and I thought I would have managed to avoid embarrassment for my first day.

"Eh nice moves there Carys..." I glared at Archie

"Oh you like, plenty more where that came from, also just call me Carrie, tis very much easier" I joked, yes, laughing at your embarrassment usually fixes it and I really would like it if people called me by my shortened name, silly Welsh/Irish family. So here I am sitting in the break room and drinking a rather poor substitute of tea, making a face of great disgust, when Greg and the Texan guy, Nick if it remember right walked in.

"No need for that face" Greg grinned at me

"Bad tea, really bad tea, like eurgh" I pulled the face again and poor the rest down the sink

"Tea, how very British." I blinked at him for a bit before Nick piped up.

"Uh dude, she's Irish or something..."

"Half Welsh, half Irish, funny combination, hence my name and there's no need to take the micky, I've heard them all" I said, pleased at my quick wit, I turned round to face the others and leaned on the counter. Being the new girl and all, I had to have my lovely new co-workers question me lots, all of them, asking me the usual kind of thing.

"So how come you don't have and accent" Henry first in there

"I was born in London, didn't pick up the accent"

"So when did you go to Dublin" Now Mandy

"When I was about twenty one, I'm twenty five now; I got a better paid job when I was in Dublin"

"What's your family like" sigh Why ask me that Archie

"Bonkers, me rebelling was getting good grades; I dyed my hair bleach blond, they thought it was cool, got a tattoo, they awed me. My brothers the best though, he has a thing for shoes..." I stopped there before I started telling stories about my drunken Nan.

"Why did you choose Vegas, I mean it's pretty far from Ireland" Sensible question from the Texan

"I dunno, I just liked the thought of working in America, I also missed warm weather"

"Interesting, so you..." Greg was interrupted by Grissom walking in and kicking us out, break was obviously over. I checked on the DNA samples that were running and got my first match of the day. I placed the results in the folder Warrick, who has very nice eyes, had given me. Now should I go find him, AHA, there he is.

"Warrick! I've got the result of the hair samples, the hair you found matches your suspect" I gave him the folder.

"Hey thanks, finally got some hard evidence on this guy" He walked off and I went back into my lovely lab, I was followed in by Greg, who had a few bags of evidence in his hands.

"Whatcha got for me" I smiled and leaned forward on the table.

"Condoms, five in fact" He grinned

"Ooh my favourite, you gotta sample I can compare it to"

"Why yes I do darlin" He put on a funny accent and handed me the evidence bags, wow he has a cute smile, ehem, I rolled my eyes at him and sent him away.

"I'll page you when I'm done kay" he nodded and went out. Ho hum. Grissom came in to check on me whilst I was waiting to see if afis could find my third mystery sperm donor, the Vic really got around a bit, but it's not my place to judge. I told Grissom that everybody seemed nice, but I hadn't even seen the Hodges guy since earlier.

"Don't worry about him, he's been a bit touchy since Wendy left"

"Oh were they together..."

"Not really, I don't know, you'll have to ask him" Oh dear, um yeah I won't ask him, I didn't tell Grissom that I just smiled and checked on my condoms, they were all done.

"Uhuh, I've got to page Greg, his results are all done" Grissom nodded and asked if I could go to his office at the end of the shift so he can see how my day went. Greg and Nick came in about five minutes later to collect my results.

"So there are three sperm donors" Nick checked

"Yep, two of them got came up in afis, colourful backgrounds to, various drug offences, robbery the usual I'm a bad boy thing. Now your third guy, not in afis, no criminal record whatsoever, found him in the Las Vegas workers database" I handed over my findings "Buut, it says in his workers profile that he has a tendency to lash out if he's angry, nobody ever filed any charges though."

"We'll get Brass to bring him in" Nick stated to walk out

"Hey Carrie, you wanna go get breakfast after shift with me and Nicky and the rest of the team" Greg grinned

"Yeah sure, I've gotta go see Grissom first" I nodded and the two guys walked out. I watched them and couldn't help but look at their arses, I let out a smile of appreciation and carried on with whatever I was meant to be doing.

**R&R Ish nice :)**


	4. Pancakes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

A Girl In Vegas...

I checked the clock in the corner of my computer screen, WOOO, end of sift. I got up and collected all of my things before making my way to Grissom's office. I knocked on the door and he nodded for me to enter, he really does like them bugs.

"So Carys, how was your first day in the Las Vegas crime lab"

"Uhh, good" I smiled

"Anything else"

"Well it took a little while to figure out how I should process evidence efficiently, but I managed to, well figure it all out, I guess it was pretty good as first days go"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow"

"Thanks" I gave him a small smile and left his office, stood just outside before poking my head back in with a look of sheer embarrassment.

"Erm, which way do I go" Grissom pointed left, I nodded and walked away quickly. I walked past reception and smiled at the receptionist. I managed to get to my car before somebody covered my eyes.

"Guess who" I heard a voice say, now, new girl in a relatively new town, gets easily spooked so instead of answering I simply elbowed whoever was behind me in the stomach. They soon uncovered my eyes, sadly I turned to see that I had elbowed Greg.

"Oh shit, bollocks, I'm so sorry" I helped him to steady himself

"Nah is okay" He looked around wearily before giving me a small smile

"But really, it's all your fault sneaking up on a girl like that" I joked

"Well, I was only sneaking to see if you were still gonna come and get breakfast with some of the guys."

"Oh" I blushed a little before agreeing to meet the 'Guys' at a little diner that wasn't too far from the lab.

I pulled up in the diner's car park and followed Greg, Nick, Catherine and Warrick into the diner, I wondered whether they often ask lab rats to breakfast, mainly cause I was the only one from the lab in the group. We were lead to a side booth.

"Ladies first" Greg smiled and stood aside to let me and Catherine into the booth. I ended up sitting next to Catherine and Greg and wondered if it was the best place to be sitting quite near to some very nice arses. Now I know a lot of you are thinking I might be a bit of a flirt, but I'm not, I just appreciate hot. And some of the people in the lab were mucho hot.  
The waitress asked for our orders, it took a while for me to decide what to get, it all sounded kinda, a bit too sweet. Ended up getting pancakes, simple.

"So Carrie, you enjoy your first day" Catherine asked as we were being served, wow, that's a big pile of pancakes. I looked at it for a while before replying.

"If I say fun, would you class me as a dork" I prodded the pile o'pancakes and made a start on trying to eat them.

"Well no, not really, cause you could be a cool dork, like me" The rest of the table snorted at Greg, I sent him an apologetic smile.

"Pahaha, nice one Greggo, you aint cool, your just a dork" Warrick managed to say between laughing fits

"S'okay, I'm just a lil dork to" I patted his shoulder and decided to give up on my pancakes

"Hmf, are you finished with those" He pointed at my discarded breakfast, I slowly nodded before he grabbed the plate and stated to tuck in. God, he's even adorable when he eats, bugger.  
We sat a talked for a little while until everybody had finished eating, except for Greg, who was still attempting to finish my pancakes.

"Well we should probably get going" Catherine stood up and began to try and leave, before almost falling in the plates left on the table.

"Could you guys move please" After much faffing around Warrick, Nicky and Catherine had driven away leaving me with a very full Greg.

"Arg, I shouldn't have eaten all those pancakes" He rubbed his belled and grumbled so more.

"Well, it was quite a feat, c'mon we should be going" I pushed him out of the booth thing and helped him out of the diner and towards his car.

"Yah know, you aren't pissed, just had to many calories" I huffed at him

"Yeah well, I feel sicky" He muttered, I giggled at him before turning towards my own car

"See yah tomorrow then" I called back in his general direction; I got in my car and drove to my little bungalow home.

**R&R ish lovage**


	5. Green Goo

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing, cept the OC :)

A Girl In Vegas...

So, been working in Vegas for a little under a month now, and I'm starting to get a little bit worried. I keep catching the other lab rats talking about "secret" stuff, and I'm pretty damn sure I heard the words; prank, or initiation. This is particularly worrying; guess all I can do is keep an eye out. Might be hard though, yah know, working and stuff. Yeah, just sit back, relax, and listen to some Vampire Weekend aaand calm. God damn it! They keep looking all shifty, bollocks. Aah Greg, my knight with cool hair, although I've haven't started on running his results yet, he better not be in on whatever the lab rats are planning.

"Greeg, I've haven't started on your stuff yet, you're not involved in anything to do with a prank, on me, are you..." I gave him a small begging look, but I swear if he's in on it, I shall never forgive him. Well not at least until he buys me something shiny.

"Huh, no, but don't bother trying to hide from it, they'll get you eventually. I was actually gonna ask you if..."

"Whaddayah mean, they'll get you eventually, should I just not bother building a nice little den in here and refusing to come out, cause dens can be fun and water proof" I rambled for a while, a really long while, until Greg interrupted me.

"Carrie, stop wittering, yeah they will get you at some point, but it happens to everyone. Now, can I ask what I came in here to ask" There were quite a few questions going on in the question, but I decided not to mention that and went with a little nod.

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner, or a movie at the weekend, providing I don't get called in" He smiled and blushed a little, yes blushed and it was adorable.

"Yeah sure" I smiled back and was in a little world of my own, until Archie and Mandy knocked on my door. I walked out of the safety of my lab with caution, yah know, checking out the environment and shizz. Sadly I could not see behind me and some very evil people who won't be named ehemHenryehemBobbyehem poured some sort of goo over me. I stood in shock for a while, watching people laugh, before I started to scrape the goo off me and fling it my lovely, evil co-workers. It was fun until Grissom found half of us covered in the goo and half the lab covered in the goo.

"What the... RIGHT, who's idea was this?!" I quickly pointed at the others, s'not my fault they decided to prank me.

"Oh I see, well, I want anybody who has this stuff on them to shower and anybody who isn't covered in it to clean it off of the windows!" He gave us a despaired look before walking away.

"Um, where are the showers" I looked around before Mandy lead me to them.

Ah, nice warmish water, no goo on me. Oh bugger, the dry cleaning bill for this is gonna be huge. ARG, what am I gonna wear now, all I have is a measly towel. I got out of the shower and dried myself as much as I could; I smiled when I saw a pile of dry clothing type things on the bench.

Okay so, the t-shirt was a little big and I had to tie it back, and the jeans, hmm well, yep, definitely guys clothing. Well, as long as it's not covered in whatever my other clothes are covered in. Hohum, I wonder what my dry cleaners gonna say about that. I walked back to my lab and was welcomed by the sight of Archie and Henry scrubbing green stuff off the wall. I tried not to laugh, I really did, buts it's damn hard for me. I doubled over a laughed for a good five minutes, tears in my eyes, voice gone kinda horse, that sort of laughing. I saw Hodges walk out with a look of disgust on his face, but with a hint of glee.

"Just to let you know, I had nothing to do with it" He stated and walked away, I blinked a few times before turning to the two wall scrubbers, and they shrugged.

"Well you two have fun, oh, who left the, err, clothing for me?" I pulled at it emphasising how large it was.

"Uh, yeah, we felt bad and went round to see if anybody had a spare t-shirt or jeans, kinda like a charity collection thing, but not" Henry wittered, not sure why they felt bad though, it was funny.

"Thanks...but who do the items of clothing belong to?"

"Oh, Nicky's jeans and I think the shirt belongs to Warrick" Archie stated before returning to his assigned job.

At the end of shift I had the lab rats throw me a little "Your initiation is all done so we celebrate now" party. I say party; they gave me some PG Tips and a rather large Dairy Milk bar. Guess I'm part of the team now. I bumped into Greg on the way out, he seemed a little hyper, I hope no one gave him those pancakes again...

"Carrie, I managed to get all of Saturday off" He beamed

"Oh cool, who did you have to bribe for that then"

"Bribe is such a strong word" I gave him the orly face, which made him blush a little, ooh that blush.  
"Okay, I owe Sarah a bag of Blue Hawaiian coffee, which isn't too bad" We walked out of the main entrance talking about nothing interesting.

"So um, can I have your number, cause, it would be easier to call you with movie suggestions and times and stuff" I simply took Greg's phone from his hand and typed in my number.

"Now don't abuse that, I don't want calls from your neighbour saying that you're playing music to loud and only I can turn it down" He laughed and got into his car. Well my first month could have been a lot worse...

**R&R Pleashe**


	6. Floofy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Also might take a while to get the other chapters up as i have lots of English coursework to finish :(**

A Girl In Vegas...

Right, it's around six thirtyish and Greg is gonna pick me up around eight. Now, problem is, what the HELL do I wear!? I mean, a dress is whaaay to much, but jeans and a t-shirt is a bit poo. ARG, why is live soo hard. Aha, I ran around my bedroom to find my dark skinny jeans and my black tie heels (Greg is rather tall) hmm now where the hell is my v.flattering dress gotten too (yes yes, I know it's a dress, buuut, it works well with jeans) right well now I've gotten all of that together, time to clean myself.  
Bollocks! How the hell did it take me and hour to shower and do my make-up? Phoey, right get dressed quickly. Awh crap, my stupid fluff of a cat, aptly named Floofy, has thought it would be fun to sit on my shoes, now their all fluffy. Why does he get to be so cute? Okay just calm down, it'll be fine, just remove the hair that got stuck in the shoes... ten minutes later I am dressed, yay. And there goes the doorbell. I grabbed my bag before opening the door.

"Hey, you ready" He gave me a hug, wow he looks nice all smart-cash, hmm arse hmmm.

"Yeah, what movie are we seeing again?" I asked as I left my house, I shut the door rather quickly as Floofy has a tendency to try and follow me out of the house.

"We're not" He grinned, and I was confuzzled...

"Eh...?"

"Oh well, there wasn't anything amazing looking, so I thought we could wander around town, until about nine thirty, when we have a dinner reservation at an amazing Italian restaurant." He beamed.

"Right well, lead the way" I linked my arm through his and he did his lovely little blush before he started walking.

We spent a while walking along the strip. Casinos are all bright and shiny, but otherwise not that interesting. I mean, personally I don't see the fun in gambling money away at the slim chance that you may win some money. Greg however wanted to have a go with the spinney thing with the numbers on, simple game really, first time he lost, second time he lost again but third time he, yep, lost.

"Awwh, robbed, you were robbed!" I may have embarrassed myself, but at least it put a smile back on Greggo's face. After that, we made our way down to the restaurant. It was nice and small and romantic, hmmm.

"So Greg, I'm not the only girl you've brought here am I?" I asked as the waiter showed us to our table.

"I um, well, actually, er" Greg stumbled with that ole talking trick for a while

"Um what? Am I like the twentieth, cause it's not that bad..."

"No, I just haven't, been dating for a while" He blushed again, it really did take all my will power not to jump over the table and give him a big hug, I just asked questions instead. Dunno how well that'll work.

"Oh really, so this is a date then?" A small smile played on his face before he nodded

"Yeah, tis, plus I wanted to get to know you outside of the lab"

"I see, well, I hope my non-lab rat self is as cool as my lab rat self." I smiled at him "God that makes me sound like some sort of super hero, Carrie by day, Lab Rat by night, although the ripping off of the shirt might be a bit much"

"Haha, well some people might enjoy that" I gave him a playful slap on his arm before the waiter brought us our wine and menus. It didn't take long for us to decide what to have, the thing on the menu that we could pronounce the best. Shows how cultural we are.

"So, how are you finding Vegas so far?"

"Well, it warm, very warm and sunny. My neighbours are, a little odd, but nice"

"I think everybody here is a little odd, but why did you really leave Dublin?"

"Well, honestly , it was boring, I lived there for a while and nothing interesting had happened, I dunno, you know when you fell like your just kinda stuck and you need to do something really dramatic to, well, unstick yourself..."

"Heh, yeah kinda. But what about your friends and family" I do hope he stops with all these boring questions, my life really inst that interesting.

"Well, I still talk to my friends, the internet is amazing, I should introduce you sometime. But my family were kinda pissed, for about a day; they then came round to my flat and threw me a sort of leaving party. They're a little crazy" I smiled. We talked about lost of random things, music and movies and almost everything else. Then Greg decided he wanted a dessert. Well for one, he's already eaten quite a bit and two, the desserts in here look very sugary.  
And I'm pants at persuading people to do anything, Greg didn't listen to me and got a giant ice cream thing for us to 'Share' well we'll see about that then.

"Greeg, gimmie some, seriously you can't eat that all by yourself"

"Oh yeah just watch me."

"I'd rather not in all honesty."

"Fine, close your eyes." Good advice there Greg, I did indeed close my eyes.

"Right, now open your mouth" I laughed a little, before parting my lips a little. I felt the cold ice cream on my lips and I licked it off the spoon.

"And again" I giggled some more and opened one eye; he shot me a mean look, so I quickly close my eyes again. This went on for a few minutes; it was rather romantic in fact, until the waiter interrupted us with the bill.

"Halfsies...?" I suggested

"No, I asked you out, so I pay" Well, I'm not gonna argue with that. We payed the bill and I gave the tip (cause it doesn't count) and got a cab to take us to our homes.  
My home was first enroute and Greg walked me up the path, it would have been much nicer if that cab driver wasn't watching us so intently.

"I had fun tonight" Greg smiled, I nodded at him, blushing a little

"Yeah me to" I unlocked my door and turned back to Greg, but I was caught completely off guard when he kissed me. After a few moments of shock, I started to enjoy the moment. Greg is a really, nice, wow, erm yeah, nice kisser. We parted after what seemed like a eternity.

"Night" Greg whispered against my lips, I mumbled a reply and he went back down to the cab. I waved him off and stumbled into the hallway. Hm, well, this should be interesting.

**R&R ish nice yah :)**


	7. Tease

**Diclaimer: I sadly own nothing, except Carrys :D **

**Again sorry for taking a while to update, the evilness that it english coursework has been getting in my way...**

A Girl In Vegas...

Well, I practically skipped into work on the next Monday. Yep, not even Hodges could put me in a bad mood. Greg called me on Sunday, he told me not to mention the date to anyone at work, cause Ecklie would prolly decide he wants to be even more of a kill joy and all the usual crap. At first I thought he was ashamed, I am a lil bit of a weirdo, but that idea quickly left my mind when he asked it had been to a drive in movie. Yep, date number dos, next Friday. So I sat in my lab smiling contently to myself, getting odd looks from everyone. Greg obviously finds it difficult to be subtle, its kinda cute.

"Greg, what the... you came in here with Warrick, not five minutes ago" I frowned at him after he came running in.

"Yeah, well, I have Griss's evidence here; he was busy so I offered to bring you some blood samples, he just wants the usual identify and try n'get a hit." He beamed, I sighed at him.

"Fine, but you can't keep on coming in here whenever you start to miss me, or I might have to start teasing you a little." I smirked at him and took the evidence from his hands. He stared at me for a while before I shoved him away.

Greg didn't fully understand my teasing powers, and by halfway through the week, he deserved the punishment. I went into work on Thursday, with my top two shirt buttons undone, decent little bit of cleavage there, hair tousled to perfection and my slightly tighter work trousers on. Most of the males in the lab were pleased that I had chose to tease the unknowing Greg.

"Carrie, got some samples I would love for you to analyse...um, yeeah...analyse." he stared for a little while before shaking himself back to reality.

"Thanks" A seductive smile played on my lips for a while before I took the samples off of him, making sure I brushed his fingers with mine. He stood there looking a little dumbfounded for a while and then left. This was a little too easy. I sauntered into the break room and while after; Greg was sat in there with Warrick and Catherine. I smiled at them and went to the cupboards to look for my secret stash of tea bags; people think it's funny to take away my small caffeine fix, just because they all drink coffee. Anyways I crouched down and stuck my head in the cupboard; I could almost feel Greg's eyes scanning over me. All was going well.

"What yah lookin for?" I jumped at the sound of Warrick's voice and managed to hit my head on the roof of the cupboard.

"Ouch, bollocks" I squeezed my eyes until the pain went away a little bit, when I opened them I turned to see all three of them snorting with laughter. I glared at them.

"Tea." I huffed. I quickly made my, now much needed cuppa and stalked back to my lab. End of shift couldn't come quickly enough. I grabbed my things and started walking out, until somebody pulled me into the locker room. Would have worked well if that person hadn't lost their footing and fell onto the bench in the middle of the room.

"Smooth Greg, real smooth" I smirked at him as I got off

"How'd you know it was me" He twisted off the bench and moved towards me.

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe it was some sort of physic thing, or the fact that nobody else would drag me into a room and then make a complete fool of themselves." I grinned at him before turning to leave, but his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"You know, it's not nice to tease people." He pulled my closer so our bodies were almost touching.

"Well, it's not like you didn't enjoy it" I poked my tongue out at him before he leaned in to kiss me. I quickly put my hand on his lips.

"Ahah, what was it you said, something about not doing anything bad at work" I let out a soft laugh

"But, but, its end of shift" He tried again

"No, you said, anyways cant you wait till tomorrow"

"No, not really" He smiled playfully. I smirked back and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out, turned back to him and gave him a wink. Ooh interesting this was.

**Please R&R, make me happy :)**


	8. At The Movies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly not even Greg :(**

**Also, vvvsorry about not updating sooner, whaaay to much evil englishness going on, also thanks to Hawk's-GaL4077, for reviewing all of my chapters so far :)**

A Girl In Vegas...

"Ba ba babababa, oooh yah don't have to be skinny baby if you wanna be my girl, doobedoo, yah just gotta be happy, but sometimes that's hard, sometimes that's hard, so just remember to smile, smile, smile and that's a good enough start..." I was bored and so singing and dancing around my little bungalow, stereo on full blast, pumping out some McFly tunes. My next door neighbour was giving me weird looks, so I waved at him and carried on dancing. My home, my rules. God, I was seriously bored though, I know I'm going to a drive in movie tonight, but it doesn't make my actual day any more interesting. This is what I get for volunteering to do the whole weekend shift, argy. Oh and only ten to six, got another three and a half hours to kill. I made myself some noodles and watch a bit of Gavin & Stacey, to remind me of home, cept I never have and prolly never will live in Barry...

Oh dear, cutting it a bit close, twenty past nine and I'm still looking for my university hoodie, balls. Wait, yep, Mr Floofy was sat on it. He likes to sit on things I need, last time he was sat on my pager and my phone, how on earth are those things comfortable to sleep on. Cats are weird creatures, and finally the doorbell goes. Not that Greg is late, I've been so incredibly bored, and the doorbell is exiting.

I snatched my bag from the kitchen side and opened to door.

"Hey Greggo, lookin good" I smiled and gave him a hug. He did look rather nice in those jeans, yah know the ones that fit oh so perfectly.

"Ditto to you"

"Hardly, my stupid cat was sleeping on my hoodie, he's so evil sometimes" I closed my door and he held his arm out for me.

"Ooh what a gentleman, so what movie we watching"

"The new Simon Pegg movie, thought it would remind you of England" He said as we got into the car

"Well it's a nice thought, but isn't the movie an American movie..." He looked blankly at me for a while

"Don't worry I really don't mind" I giggled at him, he can be so darn cute at times.

Greg got me some lovely buttered popcorn; he found it a bit odd that I didn't like the sweet stuff though.

"I just don't like it, I like the toffee stuff, but the normal sweet stuff, just doesn't go down well with me"

"Yeah right, betcha just didn't want to share" He poked his tongue out at me as I threw some of my popcorn at him.

"Yeah yeah, just watch the movie" He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly

"Fine, but you taste like butter popcorn" I gave him an evil glare and hit him in his arm. He managed to shut up after that and watch the movie like a normal person. Mind you neither of us are completely normal. All was going well until after about forty five minutes, when there was a scream that came from the women's toilets. Me and Greg ran out of the car and found our way through the growing crowd. The manager was barking out orders for somebody to call the police and to get people away from the scene inside the toilets. Greg showed his id and we were let through, I paged Grissom and Brass before turning to Greg.

"It it bad" His face looked a little pale and he was pulling a grim expression

"It's not pretty, no" I rubbed the small of his back before I glanced into the cubical. Bad idea, now no matter how many cases you deal with or how many crime scenes you have to visit, it's still absolutely awful to see somebody lying lifelessly on the floor. Poor girl looked like she'd had her head smashed in and there was god knows what all down her shirt, it looked like sick and oh god, parts of her skull. Shit, I think I'm gonna throw. I ran outside and leant against the wall, breathing deeply until the sick feeling left me, seconds later I felt Greg's hand on my shoulder.

"You okay" He looked worried, I smiled a little at him before nodding my head

"I'll be fine, we should wait for Grissom and co before doing anything though" He nodded and put an arm around my waist. We only had to wait ten minutes before the team showed up, Greg showed David where the body was and told Grissom the time that she was found.

"So how come you two are here on your own then? Is this a date..." Nick gave Greg a sly little grin and kept looking between the two of us, which caused Greg to stumble with his words, ahh Nicky, you may fool Greg but I'm smart and have an excuse for everything. Yes everything, buut lets not get sidetracked with that...

"Well, I've only been here for a few months and I've never been to a drive in movie before, so I asked Greg if he would like to come and see one with me. I would have asked you as well but it slipped my mind." I smiled at Nick

"Oh right well, um, obviously Greg you can't work this case aand I'm gonna have to ask you some questions." We both nodded and walked over to the SUV where it was quieter and easier for us to answer Nick's questions, which only took five minutes and then we were allowed to go home.

At my door again, having our second date interrupted by a DB. I sighed to myself, that kind of thinking was a little selfish, but quickly changed the subject in my head, because I really didn't want to the think about that poor girl before I was about to go to sleep. I snapped myself out of my own thoughts to see Greg giving me an amused little look.

"Whaat"

"Your cute when you're in your own little world" I smiled at him before he leaned in a kissed me.

"Did you wanna come back to mine for coffee" he saw the look I gave him after he said coffee "Or tea" He beamed

"Uh sure, I think I have enough money for a cab back here" I started checking in my purse and was interrupted my Greg kissing me again.

"Actually I meant for the whole night" I made a silent oh and he smirked

"Yeah, sure, um, can I grab a few things first, yah know, if I don't have time to come back tomorrow" He nodded at me. I unlocked my door and gestured for him to come in and wait on the couch. I shoved a few essentials in a bag and went into the kitchen to put out some extra food out for Mr Floofy. I walked into the hallway and straight into Greg.

"Sorry, um all done" He grinned, took my hand and pulled my out of my home. I shut the door and was push up against it by another glorious kiss; I saw my neighbour staring at us from his front window so I waved again at him. He's so nosey sometimes. I got into Greg's car and waited until we got to his place...

**Hassah, yeah they go for some 'private' time. R&R ish love**


End file.
